Humble Beginnings
Humble Beginnings 'is the first chapter for The Wiggles & The Bee. Summary ''James and Murray bring home a new friend, beginning a new branch of friendship for The Wiggles. Story One day at Wiggle House, James and Murray were playing with James' new Nintendo Switch. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony had gone to visit Henry The Octopus. "Man," said Murray, "I just '''love this new Nintendo Switch!" "I know, right," said James, "and there's so many cool games we can play!" "Which one shall we do first," asked Murray. "How about Super Mario Odyssey," asked James. "Why not," replied Murray. With that, the two began the game. About four minutes later, James began to feel a bit hungry. "You know," said James, "all this gaming's making me hungry." "Me too," said Murray. "For some reason, I'm craving chips," said James. "Same here," said Murray, "I'll take over for a bit while you grab some." "Good idea," said James. James handed the device over to Murray and went to the kitchen. But when he looked in the cupboard, he saw that there were no more chips. "No," James shouted. Murray heard the shout and raced into the kitchen. "James," said Murray, "what is it?!" "We're out of chips," cried James. "No," wailed Murray. James and Murray then started running around the kitchen wailing like lost children at the mall. About two minutes later, they finally snapped out of it. "Oh well," said James as he grabbed his keys, "I guess we'll just go buy some more." "Yeah," said Murray, "we should." With that being said, James and Murray got into the Big Red Van, which was used for transportation when the Big Red Car wasn't being used, and drove off to the supermarket. Soon, they arrived. "OK," said James, "You wanna come in with me or are you good?" "I'll stay," said Murray, "besides, someone's gotta guard the van." "Alright," said James, "I'll be back in a jiffy." With that, James got out of the van and went inside while Murray pulled out an Adventures Of Pickle-Man ''comic he had bought the previous day and read it. However, as soon as he began the third page, his attention was soon drawn away from his comic by the sound of someone crying. "Where's that coming from," wondered Murray. Murray got out of the van and soon traced the crying to an alley, where he saw a little bee girl crouched up in a corner. "Oh," said Murray, "oh my." Murray slowly approached the girl and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, little one," Murray asked in a soothing tone. The girl looked at Murray and quickly cowered back. "No, no, no," said Murray, "it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl slowly approached Murray and crawled into his arms. "So," said Murray, "what's your name, little one?" "M-M-Maya," said the girl. "Nice to meet you, Maya," said Murray, "I'm Murray." Just then, Murray and Maya heard the sound of James honking the Big Red Van's horn, which spooked Maya. "What was that," asked Maya in a startled tone. "That was just my friend James," said Murray. Murray waved his arm to signal to James where the former was. James soon came to the alley and saw Murray with Maya. "Well, I'll be," said James, "who's this?" "This is Maya," said Murray, "I found her here." "Hello there, Maya," said James, "what're you doing here?" "Yeah," said Murray, "Where are your parents?" Maya quickly got up and flew away, signaling for the red and green Wiggles to follow her. "You follow her," said James, "I'll catch up." "Deal," said Murray. James put the shopping bag with the chips inside in the van and followed Murray and Maya, who lead the two to a charred heap on the ground. "Wow," said Murray. Murray and James went inside the wreck and looked around. "I guess this was her home," said James. "Poor little thing," said Murray, "she lost it all." However, contrary to Murray's statement, all was '''not '''lost. Murray found something white amid the mess. He moved aside some of the charred wood and found a perfectly intact white stuffed llama. "Then again," thought Murray, "maybe not." Murray picked the toy up, brushed some of the soot off of it, walked back outside with James, and held the toy to Maya. "Is this yours, Maya," asked Murray. Maya took the plush from Murray and started to cry. Murray knelt down in front of Maya and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay now," said Murray, "we're here to help." Maya simply hugged Murray and cried into his chest. "Shh," said Murray as he hugged Maya, "it's okay. We'll keep you safe." "Yeah," said James, "we'll find you a new home." "But the question is," Murray whispered, "where?" "Oh, I've got the '''perfect '''idea," James whispered back. James then went back to the van and dialed a number on his phone. Meanwhile, Greg, Anthony, Henry, and Jeff were having seaweed crackers and seaweed tea while watching ''The LEGO Batman Movie on Henry's Shellovision. "I really like this movie," said Greg. "Yeah," said Anthony, "James wasn't kidding when he told us how everything was done in LEGO!' Just then, the Shellophone rang. "I'll get it," said Henry. Henry went to the Shellophone and answered it. "Hello," said Henry, "Henry The Octopus speaking." "Hey, Henry," said James, "it's me." "Oh hey, James," said Henry, "What's up?" "Not much," said James, "I just wanna talk to Greg, Jeff, and Anthony." "Alright then," said Henry. Henry called Greg, Jeff, and Anthony over to the Shellophone, telling them that James wanted to speak to them. "What's up, James," asked Greg. "Can you guys do a favor," asked James. "Sure," said Greg, "what do you need?" James explained to the three other Wiggles about Maya. "So I was thinking we could adopt her," said James, "and if you could fix up that spare room we never use and make it into a bedroom suitable for a kid, that'd be great." "Sure," said Greg, "we can do that." "Thanks," said James. "No problem," said Greg as they hung up. "So what'd he say," asked Anthony. Greg explained. "Well," said Jeff, "what're we waiting for? Let's go!" "Sorry, Henry," said Greg, "we have to go do something." "It's fine," said Henry, "I understand." Meanwhile, James and Murray were on their way back to Wiggle House with Maya. On the way, James wanted to do stop at the orphanage to pick up an adoption form for Maya. However, he didn't want Maya to know The Wiggles were adopting her, so while he was filling out the form, he had Murray take her out for ice cream. As soon as the form was filled out and put in an envelope, they drove back to Wiggle House and had just walked in when Greg, Anthony, and Jeff came out of a room behind a door that was painted pink with a yellow "M" hung on it. "All set, James," said Greg. "Thanks," said James. Maya was confused. "What does he mean by that," asked Maya. "Er..I'll explain later," said James, "in the meantime, go check out your room." "Okay," said Maya. While Maya checked out her room (which was painted pink and yellow with a box full of toys, a table for making pictures on, an easel, a tabletop bowling game, and even a big comfy bed plus a TV with a HVS hooked up to it), James and Murray, along with the other Wiggles wrapped the envelope containing the adoption form in green wrapping paper, tied a red ribbon around it, and put purple, blue, and yellow stars over it. Their plan was to reveal their intentions to Maya at dinner. "So," said James, "what do we want for dinner?" "I can always make hot dogs on the grill," said Anthony. "Alright," said James, "hot dogs it is then!" "Fantastic," said Anthony, "I'll get cooking right away!" With that, Anthony got on his chef hat, coat, and neckerchief and started cooking the hot dogs. When he was finished, Greg called Maya to dinner. While they ate, James handed Maya the package. "What's this," asked Maya. "Open it," said Anthony. Maya untied the ribbon and ripped the wrapping paper, found the envelope, opened it, and saw the filled-out adoption form. Maya was stunned. "You guys are adopting me," Maya exclaimed. "Yup," said Jeff, "Welcome to the family!" "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Maya cried happily. Maya was so surprised and happy that she cried tears of joy while Greg hugged her. "Let it out, Maya," said Greg. Maya cried into Greg's chest until she couldn't anymore. "OK," said Maya, "I'm good." "Hey, Maya," said Murray, "how would you like us to show you to our friends tomorrow?" "I would love that," said Maya, "Thanks!" "It's our pleasure," said James. That night, Maya snuggled under the covers of her new bed and fell asleep, happy to be in a new home. End of Chapter 1